Inazuma Neptunia
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Gamindustri announces a Football Frontier tournament with shares only made for the tournament and not for quests, making the goddesses join together and form a team. However, none of them know how to play soccer. So they call forth soccer players Neptune knows of; the characters from Inazuma Eleven (only a few though). They now form a team together to train and win the tournament.
1. Gamindustri Football Frontier

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey guys! It's me again. Today I'm doing something completely new. I'm going to do a crossover between two series which might be unrelated to each other. I can take it that most people know Hyperdimension Neptunia because that's one of the anime I'll be doing in this crossover. The other one is a soccer anime called Inazuma Eleven which involves a soccer with intense and exciting actions and hissatsus.**

 **In this crossover I'll be making Gamindustri announce a soccer tournament with a price that Neptune would totally want to get. I won't tell you because I would be spoiling it, wouldn't I? So she will ask Histoire to summon one of the best soccer players in a certain world; Mark Evans (Endou Mamoru), Axel Blaze (Gouenji Shuuya), Jude Sharp (Kidou Yuuto), Shawn Froste (Fubuki Shirou), Jack Wallside (Kabeyama Heigorou) and Nathan Swift (Kazemaru Ichirouta). Of course I'll be also adding Silvia Woods (Kino Aki) as one of the managers for the team along with other managers which I will show for later. Most of them are from Raimon and a few are from Inazuma Japan. The rest I will be in the story. I hope you will like it. I'll be using the English names from Inazuma Eleven by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Neptune was watching some soccer anime as she was goofing around as usual in her room until she got scolded by Histoire and IF again, while Nepgear and Compa sat beside them feeling a bit bad for Neptune.

"Come on! He was just about to deliver a Hissatsu shoot just now." Neptune whined.

"You know, Neptune, if you like soccer why don't you play it?" IF asked.

"I sort of don't know how to really do that Heehee."

"You need to go out more often, Neptune." Histoire sighed. "Besides, don't you know what's even going on in Gamindustri?"

"Of course. It's acting all dilly dally well. It's not like something exciting will pop out anytime soon." Neptune smiled.

Then a holo screen popped up into Neptune's room from out of nowhere. What appeared is a female reporter announcing an event.

"We now bring you a new event for Gamindustri. We announce the Gamindustri Football Frontier tournament on Planeptune. One of the greatest sport has been held if you have the skills, the confidence, the power and the knowledge to beat and outwit your opponents in a game of soccer. The winning price will be the Gamindustri Football Frontier trophy and the title of the Gamindustri Football Frontier Championship, along with a little extra. We'll holding a special secret prize for the winning team as well."

"A SPECIAL SECRET PRIZE!?" Neptune shouted out loud with sparkles in her eyes.

"However the prize will not be told until the end of the Football Frontier. But if you want to hear it, then participate in this fabulous tournament. Any soccer team are allowed to participate for tests and to go to the preliminaries. Anyone who wants to participate for the tournament must go to the Football Stadium at the front office to sign in for the test. You have 7 days until the preliminaries will come. We will all wait for you until then, so you ready for this event?"

"OH! I AM SOOOOO READY FOR THIS!" Neptune squealed pushing her fist high in the air. "Nepgear, Iffy, Compa, pack up some sporting equipment. We are going to participate in the tournament!"

"What!?" IF gasped.

"Eh!? Why?" Nepgear asked surprised to her sister's statement.

"That special prize is something I must have! I can't stop thinking about what it is!" She began to think what the prize was. She thought it could a giant pile of snacks or a bunch of new video games or an awesome weapon. She was so excited to go and enter and see the prize. "Come on, Histy! You gotta let me participate!"

Histoire didn't really say no instantly. She stopped to think about it a little. "Well, this could bring could population for Neptune...and if she wins, there could be chances that the work of a goddess might increase due to her efforts and popularity."

"Yeah! Let's form a team and go to the tournament!" Neptune shouted happily as Histoire agreed to the idea.

"But Nep-Nep, you did say you don't know how to play soccer, right?" Compa asked her.

That made Neptune crack like a stone as she froze for a few seconds. What Nepgear said was true, she doesn't know a single on how to play soccer at all. Although she played a bit, there are still some things she doesn't know about. "Well...that's...uh..." She stammered with two white blank eyes.

"Looks like you're going to need a soccer instructor to help you, Neptune." IF sighed.

"But where in the world are we going to find one?" Compa asked. "Plus we're short on players. Soccer needs 11 players in one team in order to compete. I don't know anyone but you guys."

"We could ask Noire, Blanc and Vert to come and help us. That'll be even more fun." Neptune suggested.

"I doubt they'll come and help us over one sport..." Histoire sighed.

"But you'll never know until you try, right?" Neptune smiled as she called Noire, Vert and Blanc over to Planeptune. "I'm pretty sure they'll say yes after I tell them."

* * *

 **Several minutes later**

"NO!" The three Goddesses yelled at the same time.

"Oh come on, you guys. It'll be fun." Neptune said trying to convince them.

"I can't believe you called us here just so we can help you participate in some soccer tournament?" Noire yelled.

"As much as I want to help you, Neptune, I'm don't really have any talent for soccer. I may be very athletic but this one is different. Sorry." Vert explained why she refused.

"Give us one good damn reason why we should join you in this stupid soccer team." Blanc demanded angered a bit.

"They seem pretty mad, Nep-Nep..." Compa shivers with worry for Neptune.

"You better give them a good explanation, Neptune, or you'll be getting a harsh punishment from them." IF added.

"Come on, Noire! You know that people will cheer for you, in fact there might be some fans that might cheer for you." Noire's anger began to lower thinking about her fans from Lastation who are coming to the soccer tourmanent. It is true that she wouldn't let them down in any way.

Neptune slowly walked beside her surprising Noire as she whispers to her ear. "There's a secret prize for the team who wins the Gamindustri Football Frontier. None of us knows what it is, but I bet you want to know what it is, don't you?" She smirked as she whispered. That got her attention because she began to think about what the secret prize might be. The first thought that came to her was money, then buildings, but most of all 'clothing'. She couldn't imagine what she would be cosplaying if the clothes were extremely popular.

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot. I might need some exercise too while I'm at it. B-But it's not like I want to win and get the prizes or anything!" She stammered as she goes to her tsundere side

Neptune then turned to the Goddess of Leanbox. "I know you're not much for soccer, Vert." Neptune told her. "But you played soccer related video games right?"

"I think I played a few of them." Vert answered. "I actually finished most of them so I have some knowledge for soccer..."

"That's great! We'll need some of your knowledge to help us while we're at the field. Your talent doesn't really matter much. As long as you give it your all, you'll be all good." That's when Neptune went to Vert's ear this time. "There's also a secret prize on the tournament." She whispered. "I don't know what it really is but I bet you want to know what it is, don't you think?" Neptune wasn't lying. Inside Vert's brain she could think nothing about video games. She thought the secret prize would be the newest games that have been released before the due date. Vert almost squealed in excitement implying that she agrees to join the team.

"I guess I could do it just for my friends." She smiled. "You need my help and my knowledge of soccer so that's good enough for me, as long as we shared the winning prize, right?"

And now for the last but not least; the Goddess of Lowee. "Hey Blanc, you know that you're trying to get people to buy your novels, right?" Neptune asked her.

"Yes...What about it?" She asked Neptune back.

"Maybe if you entered the Soccer tournament, people would get to notice you and you'll be so popular in Lowee they'll want to buy novels off of ya." That gave a ding above Blanc's head. She written novels so that people can find them interesting and give her share energy and she's been aiming for that for quite some time. She even wished for it in the new years as well. She thought perhaps this might give her the opportunity to set things straight for her.

Blanc came back to reality when she was surprised to see Neptune right beside her. "There's also a secret prize for the winning team too." She whispered to her ear. "Maybe it's something you like, like new books and stories. I bet they sound great, riiiiight?" That made Blanc's mind grow crazier. She doesn't only love novels but also love reading them, especially the new ones. This made want to say no even less. As much as she doesn't want to enter the football frontier, her dreams are the only things that's making her agree to join.

"Come on, Blanc, you know you want to play, right?" Blanc snapped out of it again when Noire decided to play with her.

"Don't be a afraid of a football game, Blanc." Vert played along.

"What the hell? Me? I'm not afraid of anything!" Blanc protests has angered was building up insider her.

"Great! Then you'll play right?" Neptune smirked at her.

Blanc couldn't take it anymore as she finally admitted it. "All right! You freaking asked for it! If you want a damn team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this team going already!" She shouted out loud.

"Alright! Now we have our great friends kicking. We can finally move on!" Neptune smiled as if she completed a mission.

"I wonder if this is really the right decision." Vert said with a second thought. "I mean will this help us get any shares?"

"Now that you mention it...this is hardly any mean for work." Blanc agreed.

"I'm pretty sure you're imagining things. Things will be oka-" Neptune was cut off when the holo screen was turned on again.

"I forgot to mention, the company won't be giving away shares as long as this tournament stands." The CPUs and Histoire were shocked to hear that. "From here on out, the shares will only be provided in the Gamindustri Football Frontier tournament to the winning team, that includes the preliminaries. Each match will earn a certain amount of shares to the winning team. The higher you go, the more shares you will receive. That is all. We all hoped you have a great day, and remember to sign up!" The holo screen was turned off again.

IF, Nepgear, Compa looked at the CPUs and Histoire. Their eyes were blank as they were frozen and have nothing to say.

Neptune opened up first. "This is a prank...right?" He slowly says. But it wasn't, it was real.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Blanc roared. "We can't get any shares unless we enter the tournament to gain some?"

"I have never heard any of this happening at all." Vert said still surprised.

"Something is definitely wrong here." Noire said angered and frustrated. "There's gotta be something or someone that's making this happening."

"If only we knew who it was." IF sighed.

"Oh my..." is only what Compa could say.

"If I knew who did this, I gonna clobber him or her into next week." Blanc said tightening her fist.

"Looking for the culprit who we don't know will take forever." Noire informed her.

"Then do you have any bright ideas? It's obvious that we're out of our element."

"The idea is simple-dimple! We gotta become soccer players and form a team and enter the tournament and take back our shares, fairs and squares." Neptune told everyone.

"Neptune, All of us hardly know how to play soccer." IF told to her. "Plus, we're still short on a couple of players."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"How the hell are we going to find people who has a common knowledge of soccer." Blanc asked who is still pissed off.

"We could bring Wyn to help us play. She plays soccer right, Noire?" Neptune asked her.

"Yeah! But she's in a far away place right now. I could call her here but it'll take her 8 days to get her here to Gamindustri. She won't be able to get here before the preliminaries. We have to think of another idea while we wait for her."

'I wonder...is the culprit someone who is good at soccer or something that uses soccer to get advantages to us?" Histoire thought to herself while the CPUs discuss on a plan.

Neptune began to think which she doesn't really do often. Unfortunately for her, there aren't any people she knew who plays soccer. So she started to remember people in anime people who plays soccer, and sure enough, she found some.

"I think I know just the people who can..." Neptune smiled playfully.

* * *

 **In the Inazuma Eleven world**

"Graduation's over everyone!" Mark, an energetic goalkeeper, called out to his teammates.

Everybody stopped playing and some fell down due to exhaustion. "Phew, the weather is quite hot isn't it?" Nathan, a midfielder, panted as he got himself back up.

"Even on graduation day, we have to look out for limits." Jude, the strategic midfielder explained. Today was the day they graduated Raimon junior high school and now proceeding to normal high school.

"Everyone, it's time to go!" Silvia, the manager called out to everyone.

"Welp, I guess I'll see you the next time we meet." Axel, the ace striker, said as he already packed up his things and heading for home.

"See ya, Axel!" Mark waved at him. "Remember! Tomorrow, we'll be holding a party. Make sure you be there!" The ace striker pushed his fist in the air as a sign of 'got it!'

"This is going to be so exciting." Jack, the defender, said drooling.

"You're only thinking about the food there, aren't you?" Nathan sighed.

"N-No!"

"I guess I'll go back to my school." Shawn who came to visit Raimon's graduation, said as he was packing up and heading through the front gate.

"Alright! See ya, Shawn!" Mark waved at him as he was leaving at the front gate.

After the graduation match which ended up with a tie as 0-0, everyone said goodbye to each as they headed home and be ready for tomorrow. Mark walked to his house with his parents as he told them how his grandfather is still alive and how he won the Football Frontier International against Little Gigant.

After that he rested into his bed exhausted to happy how his friends are enjoying soccer and graduating. "What a day...It feels like nothing has changed, even on graduation." He said to himself. "It's going to be awesome tomorrow as we celebrate."

Before he could close his eyes, he felt something odd as if he was being teleported. "Whooooaaa! What in the-!?" After anything could happened, he immediately fell down on something. "Oof!" Mark yelped has he was being crushed by some other people. He managed to break lose as he was surprised to see some familiar people. "Axel? Jude? Nathan? Shawn? Jack? Silvia?" He said to his teammates who were piled up.

"Wow! What a bunch we got!" Endou turned around to see a happy-go-lucky girl. "Sorry if that fall hurt."

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm used to this kind of thing, mostly with pain." Mark smiled.

"So you're the famous Goalkeeper, Mark Evans? I didn't expect you to be around my size." Neptune said as she took a look at him. "Oh well, nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet ya too!" Mark greeted back with a smile. The name's Mark Evans but I guess you already know that."

"Neptune's the name. We'll have some good talking after we un-pile your buddies." Neptune looked at the pile where Endou totally forgot about them.

"Oh yeah. Whoops!" Mark laughed along with Neptune.

 **For a prologue, that was pretty long. I'll try to focus a little more on this since there are people who love HD Neptunia. Don't worry I'll make this an awesome story full of adventure, soccer playing and hissatsu techniques for the CPUs. Until I come back, you'll get some introductions and some assembling with the new team.**

 **Note: Wyn (Win) is from Hyperdevotion Noire Goddess Black Heart, a spin-off of Hyperdimension Neptunia for the PSVita. She's a girl who uses a soccer ball as a weapon and she's a pro evolution soccer player. Wyn is a vigorous and positive soccer girl. She's simple but not selfish, even if they're stranger or friend, she always cares about them, that's her kindness. She likes sports and sports games. Although she's a human, she helps Noire and the others.**


	2. Big Introductions

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back to continue this story!**

 **Neptune: YAY!**

 **Endou: Soccer is coming soon!**

 **GL: You do know you'll be teaching them while playing with them, right?**

 **Endou: Oh yeah. I'll try the best as I can, even though I'm not good at it.**

 **GL: You'll managed somehow. You have others to help you.**

 **Noire: Somehow?**

 **GL: 'Groans' Let's just go!**

 **Note: I will be putting BGMs from Hyperdimension Neptunia and Inazuma Eleven to build the tension on certain scenes. I will also set the opening theme and ending theme to make it seem like an episode. I can't be bothered with the lyrics so you have to look it up on your own.**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Opening 1 (Dimension Tripper)**

 **BGM: HyperDimension Neptunia MK2 OST - $100**

The Inazuma Eleven characters regained consciousness as they were amazed to see where they are.

"No offence, but you guys look like cut-and-paste stereotypes." Neptune described them.

"Cut-and-paste stereotypes?" Mark asked her.

"It's just a figure of speech. Don't worry about it much."

"So...mind telling us why you brought us here and how you brought us here?" Jude asked the CPUs.

"Well...to make it specific, we'd be called Goddesses. It could describe how we summoned you as we have 'mystical powers' you would say." Noire explained.

"The place you are right now is called Gamindustri. It's where we rule as its Goddesses." Blanc explained. "We're called CPUs - Console Patron Units. We're in a bind which is why we summoned you."

"I understand." Jude said. "But why us of all people."

"To play soccer with the help from you guys of course." Neptune answered.

"DID YOU SAY 'SOCCER'!?" Mark shouted with sparkles in his eyes.

"He seems pretty hyped up for this." Vert said.

"When it comes to soccer, Endou will always be excited and ready for anything." Nathan smiled.

"Before we get to that one, we're gonna go ahead and explain things nice and slow." Neptune said to them. "Lemme me introduce myself again. I'm **Neptune** , CPU of the nation **Planeptune** _."_

"I'm **Noire** , CPU of the greatest nation in all Gamindustri, **Lastation**." The black-haired introduced herself.

"I'm **Blanc** , CPU of **Lowee**." The one with the hat introduced herself plainly. "Lowee is the greatest nation in all Gamindustri. Don't get confused by someone else's lies."

"Wait! So which one is lying?" Jack whispered to Nathan.

"Probably none of them." Nathan whispered back. "I sense a competition between these four though."

"I'm **Vert**. The CPU of **Leanbox** , and the one who possess the most voluptuous breasts in all of Gamindustri." The blonde with huge busts introduced herself.

"The most voluptuous what?" Shawn asked who misheard.

"Whoa! Let's not rustle out feathers during introductions! Vert's rack has nothing to do with her nation." Neptune piped up.

Mark did nothing but laugh. "You guys are really funny!" He said.

"F-Funny? How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to!?" Noire shouted.

"Calm down, Noire. They're still in Junior High School. They have their reasons to act like that." Vert told her.

"Hmph! Just because I'm around their size doesn't mean I'm like them."

"I think it's time for us to introduce ourselves." Axel smiled.

"Ah right! I'm Mark Evans, the **Goalkeeper** of Raimon Junior High School soccer team." Mark said with a thumbs up.

"I'm Axel Blaze, the **Ace Striker** of the team." The white-headed boy introduced.

"I'm Jude Sharp, a midfielder and the Stragetist of the team." The boy with the goggles introduced.

"I'm Nathan Swift, a midfielder which am I am very good with **speed** and the power of **wind**." The blue long-haired boy introduced.

"I-I'm Jack Wallside. I'm a uh...a **Defender** of the Raimon team. Do you have a bathroom." Jack cried out as he was holding it in.

"How can you get excited while you introduced yourself." Nathan sighed.

"There's one over there. Just go left and you'll see it." Blanc explained to Jack. Jack then ran off to go to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about him. Whenever he's excited, he has an excuse to go to the bathroom." Mark explained.

"That's a weird way to make you go-pee." Neptune said.

"You would do more weird things than him." Blanc sighed.

"I'm Shawn Froste. I'm a defender but also a striker. I'm from a soccer team called 'Hakuren' and I live in Hokkaido." Shawn said calmly

"Hokkaido? You mean that icy cold snow place like Lowee?" Neptune asked.

"I'm pretty sure Hokkaido is colder than Lowee." Blanc informed her.

"And I'm Silvia Woods. The Manager of the Raimon soccer team. I look after and support the teams and keep their status balanced." The dark-green haired girl introduced herself."

"Wow, we can get one of those?" Neptune cried with sparkles in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure every soccer team does." Vert informed her.

"You can call us the legendary Inazuma Eleven soccer team." Mark smiled.

"Legendary soccer team huh? Sound cool!" Neptune said with a smile. "Anyway, Vert, feel free to do the explaining. Because 1. I don't want to and 2. I'm not really good at it either."

"Why do I feel like I'm always the one who's doing the explanation? As much as you're the one who is mostly doing that to me?" Vert sighed.

"I'm not really saying that you're not good at it. I mean, explanation sounds something like they should...I dunno, ooze from the mouth of a kind big-sister-like you, Vert."

Having that said Vert thought of it a little and then smiled. "Oh, I see. Then allow the most mature among us, me, to explain things on behalf of these three children."

"Just so you know, you'll be talking to children as well. So be careful with you words." Blanc informed her. "And by the way, you're the old one. Not the most mature."

Vert's eyes went blank as Blanc hurt her feelings a little bit. 'You're not THAT old at least." The Inazuma Eleven characters thought as they looked at her thinking she's middle aged.

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **BGM: HyperDimension Neptunia MK2 OST: Lite Light**

"As I was about to explain... Gamindustri consists of four nation." Vert began to explain as the Inazuma Eleven characters were listening. "Planeptune, Lastaion, Lowee and Leanbox. Each nation has a CPU dedicated to protecting their lands. They protect others using the power gained through the people's faith, known simply as **Shares**."

"I see. So you protect each of your nations from chaos for the rest of your lives." Kidou said putting it into words. Blanc nodded.

"Indeed." Blanc answered.

"Like we said earlier, we are those CPUs." Noire smirked as if she was ready to do something. "Check this out!"

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **BGM: HyperDimension Neptunia Victory OST: Elegy**

The CPUs closed their eyes and then began to shine bright as a four coloured lights were surrounding them. The light was so bright was so strong the Inazuma Eleven characters had to cover their eyes. After the light faded, they were shocked and amazed to see the for CPUs have completely changed. Their size, their hair, their eyes and even their outfit.

"How's this!? This is my Hard Drive Divinity form, HDD for short. In this form you will call me **Black Heart**." Noire who now has white hair, cyan eyes and a black suit said to the Inazuma Eleven team.

"I am **Purple Heart** in this form. Since you have seen us transform, we cannot allow you all to return home." Neptune who now has longer hair, blue eyes and also has a black suit, told them.

"We took so much effort to summon this lot, and you both just... Ugh!" Blanc who now has blue hair and red eyes and a white suit, groaned at Purple Heart and Black Heart. "I'm **White Heart**. Don't forget it.

"And now we four have transformed and are surrounding these young people... I wonder if we made a mistake." Purple Heart said unsure if she along with the other Goddesses made the right decision. "But since they told us they're the Legendary Inazuma Eleven soccer team that I've heard about, I shouldn't really be worrying about anything."

Black Heart laughed. "You're so calm after you transform." Noire cried out. "I can never tell if you're kidding around or not."

"Should we show off our power by hammering it into their organs?" White Heart said who is pissed about the team.

"Is it just me, or did their personalities just changed." Jude whispered to the team.

"I am **Green Heart**. Because of their immaturity, those three have shifts in personality and looks when in HDD mode." Vert who now has green hair, purple eyes and also has a black suit, introduced herself again in her HDD form.

Mark just chuckled as he put is hand on Jude's shoulder. "That's fine! I like it this way! If that's how you guys act in that form, it's totally okay by me."

"Looks like one of you doesn't mind us in this form. That's good to hear." Green Heart smiled.

"That's Mark Evans for you." Axel told her. "As long as you show your true colors, Mark will have no problem communicating with you. No fear, no frustration."

"No wonder you're the captain of Inazuma Japan. I'm starting to like you." Purple Heart grinned.

"Eh? You know our team name from where we participated the Football Frontier International tournament?" Mark asked her surprised.

"Oh! Uh...Um" Purple Heart sweat-dropped after exposing some of their info from their anime. "We'll... talk about that later. Alright?" She stammered a bit.

"If everyone continues to mess around, we will frighten our team members. Let us return to our normal forms." Green Heart sighed. And so the four Goddesses return to their normal human form.

 **BGM Ended**

* * *

"And that is how things are. Do you all understand that we are Goddesses to you now?"

"Normally, us four would be fighting it out for control of the world's shares, striking a peaceful balance, but...right now, Gamindustri is currently having its shares allocated to the Football Frontier tournament, and not to us."

"We're losing the young'uns. It's kind of a big deal." Neptune sighed.

"You have a Football Frontier in Gamindustri?" Mark asked the Goddesses. They nodded.

"If we continue to lose shares, we won't have the power to keep our nations safe." Blanc continued the explanation.

"That's why we decided to team up together and knock our opponents down to their knees and show them what a true soccer player is like. It is our first attempt at becoming soccer players, so we summoned a few of you to help us. You are a legendary soccer team, no?"

"Plus. If you help us play soccer, I think we'll grow quite a liking to it." Neptune added.

"Since you were summoned by the power of the four CPUs, you should have the ability within you. Will you do it?" Blanc asked for their decision.

"We'll do it!" Mark answered immediately surprising the Goddess.

* * *

 **BGM: Inazuma Eleven OST 3: Inazuma Japan**

"Really? That was fast!" Noire said surprised to hear his answer so quickly.

"You say you'll grow a liking to soccer, right? Then I'll teach you guys how fun soccer is. Plus, I'm always up to enter another Footbal Frontier. I'll help you become the best team that anyone could imagine!"

"But... Don't you think you should think it over with your friends first?" Vert asked Mark who is a little bit worried about the others.

"We already have." Nathan answered them surprising the Goddesses again.

"As long as Mark understands and trusts you four, we have no objections. We will help you whatever we can." Axel smiled. "Right everyone?"

"Yeah!" The rest of the team cried out.

"You guys seem to rely on your captain a lot." Noire said to them.

"He was the one who managed to save the world twice. With the help of his teammates" Jude added.

"I know right!? That's almost incredible!" Neptune called out.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Shawn asks Neptune who surprisingly shocks the team because she knows the plot.

"Well...Let's just say I kinda watched you guys from TV." She slightly lied. Although some of it was true. "Anyway, now that you said yes, we finally have enough players to sign up for the preliminaries."

"You do forget we need to learn how to play before we sign up, right?" Noire reminded Neptune.

"Oh yeah. So you'll teach us right?" She turned to the team.

"Of course, but remember you need to play at your best or we can't help you properly. We may not be coaches but we'll make you soccer players in a few days. Make sure you listen carefully. Got it?" Jude told them.

"That's easy enough!" Noire smirked.

"Very well. I will follow your instructions." Vert replied.

"Works for me. We have decided our plans and there's no turning back." Blanc said plainly.

"Yepperoni." Neptune said cheerfully.

"All right, everyone! LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" Mark yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone replied back.

 **BGM Ended**

 **Ending Theme: Inazuma Eleven Ending 1 (Seishun Oden)**

 **And so they met, they unite, they play. This is gonna be sweet! Be sure to wait for the next chapter where they practise soccer together. And trust me, it's gonna be a long walk in the park. And the team name will be revealed as well as the coach is going to be on too. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Setting Things Up

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! It's time to get further and get more characters on the scene! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HyperDimension Nepunia or Inazuma Eleven**

 **Opening Theme: Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Opening 1 (Dimension Tripper)**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

 **BGM: Inazuma Eleven OST 1 - Raimon Junior School (Anime Version)**

"Welcome to Planeptune! I'm the CPU here." Neptune welcomes the Inazuma team to her nation.

"Wow! The place looks big and amazing!" Endou cried out amazed to see the big city. He and the others were amazed to see things so unfamiliar to them.

"This place looks fun." Fubuki complimented.

"We're number one when it comes to playing and having fun!" Neptune continued.

"That's the only thing you're good at." Blanc exclaimed. But Neptune ignored her.

"As long as I'm the CPU, my people are gonna play as much as they want."

"B-But if they play too much, they won't work..." Aki informed her feeling a bit worried about the people's growth in Planeptune.

"She's right, Neptune. They also need to focus on their tasks as civilians as they work." Histoire reminded her. "As a Goddess, you need to take responsibility for them and your work. It's not just all about playing."

"I know..." Neptune sighed a bit. "But work has no meaning if you don't play. Like Soccer for example."

"I totally agree with her." Endou smiled.

"She does have a point if you think about it." Kazemaru slightly agreed.

"It's always like this in Planeptune." Noire explained to them. "It's really nothing to worry about. She sometimes gets things done easily. You'll get used to this soon enough."

"I see."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Planeptune - Basilicom**

 **BGM:** **Choujigen Game Neptune the Animation OST 4: Fresh Again**

"I'm home!" Neptune called out when she entered the pink and purple room first. "I live here, in Planeptune's Basilicom."

"You live in a place like this?" Kidou asked her as he looked around. There were lots of books, stuffed animals, pillows and snacks which Kageyama was looking at as he was drooling.

"You can... have those... some other time." Kazemaru struggled as he and Endou pulled Kageyama away from the snacks.

"I guess it makes sense... for a CPU..." Kidou finishes.

"Somebody here is hungry." Vert giggled.

Goenji sighed. "When he sees food lying around. He won't hesitate to take it." He explained.

"He's kinda like Neptune when she finds food." Noire commented.

Just then, a light-purple haired girl who looks identical to Neptune came bursting into the room. "Neptune, what should I do!?" She cried out. "I stayed up all night to finish a quest. But all of our shares are still the same!"

"Really? You finished another quest on your own? Nepgear, you are one feisty leopard." Neptune said surprised that her sister finished another quest.

"Didn't you already know that the shares can be only be received by winning soccer matches in the tournament?" Vert asked Nepgear confused.

"We tried to tell Nepgear about that." IF told her. "But she just ran off already."

"I did! I just thought I could try doing a quest one more time to see if I can still get some shares by doing quests. I guess it didn't work." Nepgear sighed. "I guess I can't raise our shares all by myself, so let's try working together today."

"No need to break a sweat, sister!" Neptune said out of determination. "We're going to get all our shares back as we play soccer and enter the tournament."

"But you're still a beginner in soccer, Nep-Nep." Compa reminded her.

"Relax! We got summoned a soccer team extraordinaire with us who's gonna teach us everything they know."

"Yo! We're the summoned soccer team extraordinaire." Endou said hi to Nepgear, Compa and IF.

"You didn't have to repeat what Neptune said, Endou." Kazemaru informed Endou.

"We're going to help you learn how to play soccer and enter the tournament with you guys. I hope we get along with ya all."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister." Nepgear introduced herself.

"I'm Compa, I hope I'll get to know you all." Compa smiled.

"And I'm IF. You guys are younger than I thought you'd be." IF said as she looked at them. She was expecting famous soccer players around 15-20 of age but there were only junior high schoolers. "Oh well, it's a pleasure to meet you guys."

The Inazuma team started introducing themselves.

"Name's Endou Mamoru, Raimon's Goalkeeper."

"I'm Goenji Shuuya, Raimon's Ace Striker."

"I'm Kidou Juuto, Raimon's Midfielder and Strategist."

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, Raimon's Midfeiler."

"I'm Kabeyama Heigorou, Raimon's Midfielder."

"And I'm Fubuki Shirou, Defender and Forward of Hakuren soccer team in Hokkaido. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Wow! You look pretty cool." Compa complimented.

"I know, he uses ice-type hissatsus." Endou smiled.

"Although that's not really what I meant, but that's actually amazing."

"Back to the topic...what does it mean to be a soccer team extraordinaire? Is this really going to work out?" IF questioned.

"It's just learning about soccer so it's not something to be confused about." Noire sighed. "The extraordinaire thing is just for more excitement of some sorts."

"I'm sure you liked it too, right?" Neptune turned to her.

"N-NO! Why would I like something like that!?" Noire stammered. "I'm just signing up to be a soccer player, not a comedian!"

"Speaking of players, we need 11 people to play." Kidou informed everyone.

"Well... There's me, Neptune, Blanc, Vert,..." Noire began telling the names who are going to participate. "Endou, Goenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fubuki."

"That's 10, we need one more."

Everyone started to think about who's going to be the eleventh member of the team. "What about Wyn?" Neptune asked first.

"She's still outside Gamindustri, so she won't be here for some time." Noire answered.

"Wyn?" The Inazuma team called out.

"She's another soccer player, in fact she's real pro." Neptune explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll let you meet when she gets back here."

"Sweet! I can't wait to meet her!"

"We'll just have to drop her out for now until she comes back." They continued to think. Noire thought of her younger sister Umi, but she has zero experience with soccer so she wouldn't be much help. Blanc thought about her two younger sisters Rom and Ram but she knew they were too young to participate in the tournament. IF and Compa had no experience with soccer either. So there was only one left.

"H-Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Nepgear shuddered as everyone stared at her.

"Nep Jr, how about becoming the eleventh member of the soccer team?"

"EH? ME?"

"Are you sure? She doesn't look experience, although she has been working a lot with her physical strength." Vert said

"I don't know if this is related, but Nepgear is way smarter than Neptune here." Blanc explained.

"I'd like to brag about her awesomeness, even though she can seem super boring."

'Super boring?' Goenji, Kazemaru and Kidou thought in unison. They didn't like the sound of that.

"Hehehe... I'm just trying to be as cool as you, Neptune. I mean, I have no stand-out characteristic..." Nepgear explained to the team about herself a bit.

"It's alright!" Endou smiled. "As long as you have any good experience, it's fine by me. You just need to learn the basics and you are in!"

"Really!?" Endou nodded. "Wow! So I get to play soccer too? This must be so exciting! Maybe I can get stronger with this as well."

"Yeah! Let's do this together, Nep Jr!" Neptune smiled happily.

"Alright! Now that we're done with the hellos, let's get busy and do the things that soccer players have to do!"

"Hold the phone, everyone!" Kazemaru spoke up. "You girls aren't going to play soccer with those on, are you?"

The girls excepted Aki, IF, Histoire and Compa, looked at their clothes. They were confused at first, but then they realised that in order to play soccer, they need a soccer uniform. "Oops, forgot about the uniform." Neptune laughed it off.

"I really don't think that's funny." Noire sighed.

"Every player in a soccer team needs a uniform, otherwise they cannot participate." Kazemaru explained.

"Kazemaru's right!" Vert agreed. "They are needed in order to describe which team we are in or we won't be able to tell whose team we're on."

"Oh! This is just practise. We sort of don't need the uniform. Besides we don't really mind getting our clothes dirty." Neptune said.

"Are you sure? I'm not comfortable playing soccer with people wearing skirts."

The girls looked at their skirts and then begun to realise that if they play soccer with those on, they'll mostly be exposed by their underwear. Some of them blushed red, Noire blushed the most.

"I-I guess we'll have to wait until we get them."

"Don't worry! We have that covered." IF said.

"We'll make the uniforms while you train." Compa added.

"Then what are you girls going to wear?" Fubuki asks.

"We could always wear a T-shirt and some shorts." Neptune suggested. "You know, just like a PE uniform."

"Well, I guess that beats anything else." Blanc agreed.

"Okay! Is there a football field we can use?" Kidou asked.

"We can use the sport training stadium but it's full of people in there." Vert explained. "I doubt we can get a soccer field there."

"There's an old one somewhere in Planeptune. We can use that one." Nepgear suggested.

"Alright! I found the coordinates to it. Everyone ready?" Histoire asks everyone.

"Yeah!" They all called out.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Planeptune: Old Soccer Field**

The Inazuma team, CPUs and Histoire made it to the soccer field. The place was very old. There were lights which still works but only a few of them. The nets of the goals are torn. And most the white lines on the soccer field are gone. There were also leaves blowing around.

"Wow! This place looks pretty deserted." Kazemaru commented as he looks at the field.

"This place hasn't been used for years." Histoire explained. "Since the new sport training stadium was built, people hardly use this field anymore."

"It's a good thing. I've brought some repairing tools for this." Nepgear said as she pulls out some nets, batteries and light bulbs. "I knew this place would be old for anyone to use, so I made sure to take these with me just in case."

"Awsome job, Nep Jr! You're a genius." Neptune praised her.

"I...I've been praised by my sister again!" She cried with sparkles in her eyes.

"Ugh! This uniform is a bit tight, it hurts! Noire complained. Apparently the CPUs were wearing PE uniforms. They were old style so they weren't much. On the other hand, the Inazuma team somehow brought their uniforms with them and were wearing them right now.

"I guess we have to clean this place by ourselves." Noire sighed.

"Alright, everyone! Let's start cleaning!" Endou called out.

 **BGM:** **Inazuma Eleven OST 1 - Wind and Adolescence (Anime Ver.)**

They all began to work. Kidou, Fubuki, Blanc and Nepgear worked on the lights. Aki and Histoire cleaned the benches. Kabeyama, Noire and Vert repaired the nets. And Endou, Goenji, Kazemaru and Neptune repainted the lines using white paint to outline the field. It took a couple of hours but they finally managed to pull it off. Now the everything looked like an average soccer field for practise.

"Alright! It's all done!" Endou cheered. "Now we can play soccer!"

"Can we rest first?" Neptune sighed in exhaustion. "We've been working so much, I'm pooped out."

"Me too." Noire agreed.

"Then who's up for lunches." Aki called out.

Everyone got up and shouted; "Oooooooohhh!"

"Before we left, I managed to make some lunches with the help of IF and Compa. Usually I'd give you this after practise, but since you all worked hard to fix the soccer field, I think you deserved to eat."

She showed everyone 13 lunch boxes, one for everyone. "THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" Everyone called out as they grabbed their lunch boxes.

They all oped the boxes. They were amazed to see what was inside. There was rice with chili curry, two sausages for each boxes, salad and a cup of pudding.

"YAY! PUDDING!" Neptune called out loud.

"Compa said you liked pudding a lot, so we bought tons of them." Aki explained.

"This is the best! Thanks, Aki!" Netpune began gobbling up her lunch. Everyone did the same.

Ironically Kabeyama already finished his. "DONE!" He called out.

"SO FAST!" They shouted shocked.

 **BGM END**

After lunch, they were all ready to play. Everyone took their positions. Endou was the Goalkeeper (obviously) on the right goal. Neptune, Goenji and Noire were in front of the goal line. Nepgear, Kazemaru , Blanc were at center. Fubuki, Vert and Kabeyama were at the left side. And Kidou was at the very end of the left side but behind the goal line.

"Ready, everyone!" Histoire called out.

"Yes!" The players replied.

"Alright! LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" Endou called out.

 **Ending Theme: Inazuma Eleven Ending 1 (Seishun Oden)**

 **GL: I guess I should stop here. In the next chapter, they'll totally begin the soccer practise along with the hissatsus coming out. The team name will come too. See you then!**


End file.
